Jaden, King of Games
by Shadow SlayerII
Summary: What if Crowler had succeeded in suspending Jaden? What would Alexis do? First Yugioh GX fanfic! No flames, please! JadenAlexis! Please review!
1. Prologue

**Shadow SlayerII: I can't believe I'm finally doing a Yu-gi-oh GX fanfic! By the way, it's Jaden/Alexis. **

It was raining and a dark figure was hurrying across campus. Several streaks of lightning passed by, followed by thunder. The figure didn't care, however. It was more concerned about its plan: the plan to get Jaden Yuki out of the academy.

**The next day:**

The storm had passed. The suns up and the morning are cool with remaining raindrops on the dorms. A certain brunette is still yawning in bed. "Wake up!" Syrus yelled. "We'll be late for the class! And there's a test today!" "Humph," moaned Jaden. "Let me just sleep for five more minutes!" "I'll just leave you here, Jaden. Sorry, but this test is very important to me!" Syrus said as he hurried out.

Alexis Rhodes is on her way to class, but she couldn't find Jaden anywhere. _Where is he?_ She wondered. _He must be sleeping. I'd better go wake him. _She made her way to the Slifer Red dorm. She saw Jaden still snoozing off. She walked over and shook him. When he didn't respond, she threw off his blankets. "Cold!!!" Yelled the brunette. "What are you doing, Syrus!" He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful blond standing before him.

"You'd better get dressed, or we'll get to class late!" she said. "Alright! Alright! I'll get dressed as fast as I can, Lex!" Jaden said. As he got dressed, his thoughts drifted over to a certain blond. _She's just so beautiful! Her legs, her hair, her face… Wait! Why am I checking her out?! She's just a friend! Yep! That's it! She's just a friend! _

As she glanced over at Jaden, Alexis saw that Jaden was checking her out. She blushed. Yet, she was somehow glad that she was the center of his attention. _Why am I getting these thoughts? _She thought. _It's not like I like Jaden or anything, right? __It's because you love him, more than a friend._ A voice in another part of her head said. _No, I don't. Who are you anyway? __Your conscious, of course. I represent your true self, the self that you hide from other people._ _That's true. You kinda speak my thoughts._ Alexis thought to herself.

_So you admit that you love Jaden?__ No! I don't like him more than a friend! __Then I'll continue to bug you until you admit it!__ Fine! I don't care!_ Suddenly, she noticed a hand waving in front her. "Hello? Earth to Alexis!" She went back to reality. "What? What happened?" "You suddenly spaced out. I just couldn't speak to you", Jaden responded. "Come on! Let's get to class Jaden! We'll be late!" Alexis said, hoping to change the subject. "You're right, Lex! Let's go!" The two raced to class wanting to be there first. What Jaden didn't know was that there's something dark and sinister waiting for him.


	2. Prologe 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

As the bell rang, the two duelists arrived at the door of their classroom. "Look who just arrived!" Sneered Crowler. "Detention, Yuki!" "Wait!" Alexis said. "I was late too, so I should get detention along with Jaden."

Her words seem to have surprised Crowler, as Crowler probably never expected the Queen of the Obelisk sticking up for a Slifer Slacker. "Uh, I guess you're right, Alexis. Detention for you too!" Crowler said. His announcement obviously startled the other students, especially the Obelisks. Nobody expected their Queen to get detention, and for the sake of a Slifer!

As the two took their seats, Crowler took out a stack of papers. He passed them out and said: "This test is about all the previous things we learnt in class for the past two years. Anyone who fails this test will be kicked out of the academy! Let's begin!"

As Jaden looked upon the test, he saw that the test was surprisingly hard. _In what year is Abra Scumpous born in?_ _What does it have to do with dueling? Who the heck is he anyway?_ He thought. He looked at the other questions and to his surprise; none of them were connected to dueling. _What is this test on anyway? _He thought. _Stupid people through out the ages?_

After the bell rang, Alexis rushed over to Jaden. "Did you have any trouble on the test?" She asked, slightly panicking. _If you don't make the test, I might never see you again. How can I not see my fiancé again? _She slightly blushed at the thought. _What am I thinking? He doesn't even know what that is! It's not like it's official anyway!_

"It was so hard. I knew none of the questions!" These words brought Alexis out of her own little world. "What! You mean you didn't write a word on the test? But it was so easy!" She put her hand on Jaden's shoulders and shakes him.

"Oh well, no use mumbling on the test. I'm hungry! Let's get to lunch. Today's fried shrimp day!" Jaden said as he ran. "Race you there!"

Alexis couldn't help shake her head at the brown haired Slifer boy. There's just something about him that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _I think I'm in love with him!_ Alexis sighed at the thought of him. _Alexis Yuki. It does have a nice ring to it!_ She raced toward the cafeteria to catch up with Jaden.

The next day, Crowler announced the test results. "…Alexis: 100, Chazz: 93, Jaden Yuki: 0!" She laughed at his score. "And because of his score, Jaden is thus kicked out of the academy!" Everyone gasped, and Alexis couldn't believe her ears. So is Syrus, Bastion, Chazz and the rest of the gang.

After class, Jaden walked out of the classroom, head bowed low. He couldn't believe it. He was about to leave Duel Academy, the only place that he felt at home. The gang caught up with him and they tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, Jay. I'll talk to the Chancellor about this", Atticus said as he left for the Chancellor's office.

Out of all these people, Alexis is the most worried of them all. She just couldn't bear the thought of Jaden leaving and never seeing him again. The thought of it makes her want to crumble to dust. _There's must be a way to save Jaden!_ She thought hopefully. _There has to be a way. _


	3. Prologue 3

**Alexis: Shadow Slayer II doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX. **

**Jaden: Get your game on! **

_It can't be true. I refuse to believe it. _These words repeated itself in Jaden's head as he stared hollowly ahead. No matter how his friends comforted him, he still refused to believe that he is suspended from Duel Academy.

_This can't be happening!_ He screamed inside his head. It was pointless. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't alter the fact that he is suspended. _So why can't I accept it? Is it because I have no place to call home? _He wondered. _**Of course not! You know darn well that you are rich. **__Kuri, Kuri!_ Encouraged Winged Kuriboh.

_Guess you're right, buddy. _Jaden said to his duel spirit. _Guess I'll have to accept the fact and start packing,_ he thought to himself as he gave in. _I'll just have to start a new life!_

Getting his cheery self back, he made his way back into his room.

"Yo! Jaden!" Someone called from behind him. He turned around and saw Atticus running towards him. "Listen, Jaden. I've done everything I can but I still can't change the Chancellor's decision. I'm sorry, Jay."

"Don't worry bro. Some things can't be changed. Trying to get me back into the school is one of them", Jaden replied, giving Atticus a pat on the back. "Wanna come help me pack?" He asked. "Sure!" Atticus yelled cheerfully. He was somehow been relieved that Jaden had been holding up nice and good. _At least he's still himself, _he added to himself.

As they arrived at the red dorm, they were surprised that the whole gang was there. "Whoa! What are you guys doing here?" Jaden asked. "We want to throw a good-bye party for you, Jaden", Syrus replied for them. "Yeah", said Chazz in a grumpy mood, "So just enjoy yourself, Slacker."

"Wow! Thanks guys! How can I ever thank you?" Jaden was utterly amazed. "Shut up, Jay! Just enjoy the party!" Alexis replied. "You're right, Lex. I guess I'll just enjoy myself then!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon partying in the red dorm, when a thought suddenly occurred to Alexis. _This is the perfect moment to confess to Jaden. Even though we might never be, it won't hurt to express my feelings to Jaden and knowing how he feels about me. _With that, she got up and spotted Jaden enjoying himself on his bunk.

"Jaden!" She shouted over the noise. "Mind if we talk in private?" "Sure, Lex! Let's go outside and we can talk!" He pulled her by her wrists, not noticing her blush when their hands collided.

As they got out from all the noise, Jaden asked: "What do you want to ask me about, Alexis?" "Well, uh, I don't know how to put this", Alexis stammered. "Do you have anybody that you like?" She asked.

Jaden blushed from the comment. "Well, I kind of have feelings for this blond…, but seeing the circumstances I'm under, I'm afraid that we'll never be together." He said in one breath. _Gosh, did I just tell Alexis all that?_ He thought, no believing himself.

Alexis couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He has feelings for another girl! Looks like I already lost. _Alexis thought disappointedly.

Seeing Alexis' look on her face, Jaden immediately added: "And also, she is standing right in front of me. I love you, Alexis." He held her close and kissed her softly. Alexis was surprised at first, but eventually returned the kiss.

As they broke apart, Alexis gasped: "I love you too, Jaden Yuki." She kissed him again, this time much more passionate. She opened her mouth and let Jaden explore her mouth. She moaned and pushed her tongue inside his mouth and their tongues entered a fierce battle. She wanted this kiss to last forever, but eventually she need to breath. _Curse you, lungs! _She thought.

The two of them broke apart and said: "I love you."

It was three days after the party and it was time for Jaden to leave. Everyone was at the dock.

"Take care Jaden", Syrus said as he hugged the duelist. "I'll never forget you." "Yeah, Sarge. It's a pleasure knowing you", said Hasselberry. "Take care", said Atticus. "Jaden, I'll miss you", said Alexis as she held Jaden in an embrace. She gently kissed Jaden on the lips, savoring the moment. She ignored the oohs and ahs from the rest of the gang.

As they broke apart, Jaden said: "I won't. I'll remember you always." He got on the ship. He settled in and turned toward his friends. He waved and felt a trickle of tears down his cheeks. Alexis felt her vision blur as she too began to feel tears down her face. "I'll wait for you!" She shouted as she waved.

**That's the end of the prologues. The next part will be set 3 months later. **


End file.
